gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 93
Even A Hero Has Issues (ヒーローだって悩んでる, Hīrō datte nayan deru) is the ninety-third episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction It's Valentine's Day and Space Woman, a giant heroine from outer space, drops a bar of heartshaped chocolate onto Yorozuya residence. The gang must now help her confess her admiration for the intended recipient of the gift! Plot A news report from Ketsuno reveals the turbulence for acquiring chocolate on Valentine's Day. Curious as to know what Valentine's Day is, Gintoki informs Kagura about the holiday. Shinpachi downplays the holiday as it has nothing to do with them and Gintoki agrees. The two, however, are shown dressed up for the occasion, to which Kagura points out. The two of them act ignorant of Kagura's observation. And they along with a spruced-up Sadaharu go to the front door and are greeted by someone to collect the gas bill fees. Upset that it wasn't any women to greet them, a bar of heartshaped chocolate falls through their roof. As Gintoki and Shinpachi argue who the chocolate is for. The owner Space Woman appears and reveals that it belongs to her. Eventually, Space Woman is cited by a police officer for an FUI (Flying Under the Influence) but doesn't have her license revoked. Space Woman apologizes to the Yorozuya and introduces herself and her profession. When Space Woman asks about her chocolate, Kagura reveals that it broke in the fall. Shinpachi, however, points out that Kagura took a bite of it and asks who it was for. Reluctant too at tries to Gintoki persuade her, claiming he's the hero of Edo. The gem on Space Woman's forehead starts to flash and while it's believed that she has to leave because of a 3-minute time limit. The truth to the matter is that she has to simply call her home every 3-minutes in order to avoid the city's deluge. Space Woman then contact her mother which starts out fine but escalates into an argument with her. Having a snit while talking with her mother, Space Woman breaks her cell phone. At that moment, a giant monster known as Colonel Cherry lands in Edo and starts terrorizing the area. Heading to the site where Colonel Cherry landed with the Yorozuya on her shoulders. Space Woman reveals that she's a 37 years old spinster. Her dilemma is due to her protecting the universe for so long that she never had a chance to protect anyone. Space Woman was in a relationship with her superior whom although was still married at the time, claimed he was going through a divorce. This claim was later proven to be false, as she once stalked her superior to a playground and saw him elatedly spending time with his family. From there on out she spent time with sleazy monster men all of whom she later destroyed. By chance, Space Woman met a man at a bar who was in the same predicament as her. That man was none other than Colonel Cherry. Confronting Colonel Cherry in the center of town, Space Woman plans to confess her feelings to him. Shinpachi has doubts about the arrangement, while Gintoki believes that it's for universal peace. Colonel Cherry then taunts Space Woman and she tries to reason with him but her demure attitude leaves her flustered. Space Woman confesses that she's never given a love confession before; so the Yorozuya give her some pep talk. Seeing an opportunity for an attack, Colonel Cherry goes for a sneak attack. The attack is foiled by the appearance of Hiroshi, Space Woman's superior. Hiroshi declares his love for Space Woman and that he divorced his wife. To prove his claim, he brought the divorce papers with him. Space Woman rejects him and before the two get into a fight with one another, her mother contacts her. Her mother reveals that her father is dying and wants to see a grandchild. Space Woman's father, however, contradicts her mother's claim and only wants her to be happy. Now conflicted about whom to start a relationship with, Gintoki consoles her with his advice. So Space Woman sends, Hiroshi flying out of orbit and chooses Colonel Cherry. The Colonel perplexed as to the whole situation tries to attack Space Woman but instead clamps down on her arms. This causes Space Woman to blush and a crowd of women points out that she has feelings for Colonel Cherry. As the scene escalates, Colonel Cherry confesses that the situation is hard for him to bear, Space Woman destroys him. Space Woman then contacts her mom informing her that she's once again protected the universe. Characters *Ketsuno Crystel *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Sadaharu *Space Woman *Colonel Cherry Trivia Category:Episodes